╬ Esta Noche ╬
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Sin orden especifico, sin trama realmente, solo unas cuantas locuras, para un fanfic incoherente sin duda. [Oneshot, comedia, medio lemon, yaoi] KaixRei y TakaoxMax. Dedicado a NeKoT.


Wajajajaja... pues aquí vengo yo a saldar la cuenta que tenía con NeKoT ya que tu fuiste la primera en dejarme review en "Una gota de Lluvia" y ganarte el poco súper y nada exclusivo fanfic de mi autoría... querías comedia, ahí tienes tu comedia pero promete que no te arrepentirás después ñ.ñ

"..." diálogos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_EnEnEnEnEn _**cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Esta Noche.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, oneshot, comedia extraña, lemon mas bien lime no se... ¿de quienes? Pues de la pareja que mejor me sale XD

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y **TakaoxMax**

**Disclaimer**: Pues Beyblade es del desgraciado de Aoki Takao que le hace finales heteros en animes yaoizables (jejeje, eso me lo volé de un review tan lindo que me dejaron por ahí en otro fic XD)

**Advertencia**: Hay cosas medios lime o lemon ¡Ya no supe ni que fue! X3 ¿No te gusta? .¿Entonces que haces aquí? Ushakale! que no quiero insultos después.

**Dedicatoria:** Puess... a NeKoT, te lo ganaste ninia y además bien sabes que eres una de las autoras favoritas, me siento halaga de que leas mis tonterías, pero me da mucho gusto n.n

♠♠♠♠♠♠ **Esta Noche ♠♠♠♠♠♠**

Pues tenemos que Celen luego de terminar su primera serie y que quisiese tirar la casa por la ventana (literalmente ¬¬Uu) decidió hacer una supuesta promoción que según ella seria linda... les dio la oportunidad a dos lectoras de ser las "afortunadas" de que les hiciese un fanfic a su gusto y antojo... y pues la primera fue la linda de NeKoT pidiéndole comedia... pero oh sorpresa... hace muuuuuucho tiempo que Celen no escribe comedia y cree que ya se le olvido como hacerlo 9.9 así que luego de pensar en las peticiones de NeK-chan se acordó de aquella vez que casi termina en Barandillas (dicese la "cárcel" para los menores de edad y crímenes bajos) y decidió tomar de ahí la "inspiración"... Tenemos que era una linda, muy linda tarde a mediados de verano. Todo era calma relativa en el dojo Kinomiya, por ser vacaciones el joven campeón mundial se encontraba con muy pocas cosas que hacer.

"Rayos... tengo muy pocas cosas que hacer" -espeto frustrado, mientras jugueteaba con su Beyblade y en una de esas rompió un jarrón de la dinastía Ming carísimo que su abuelo se había robad... comprado muy costosamente-.

"¡Takao!... ¡Mas vale que eso que se oyó romperse no haya sido mi jarrón!" -se escucho gritar la voz de su abuelo de quien sabe que lugar de la casa-.

"¡Claro que no abuelo!" -dijo escondiendo los restos del dichoso jarrón debajo de la cama-.

Y pues así pasaron unas dos horas yo creo, sin que el pobre chico tuviese algo que hacer realmente cuando como si de un llamado del cielo se tratase, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y como buena persona acomedida que es, Takao NO fue a contestar el teléfono, así que dejo que repiquetease como loco hasta que se callo.

"¡Takao!" -de nuevo la hermosísima voz de su loco abuelo le llamaba-.

"¿Y ahora que chings quieres?" -como todo buen nieto irrespetuoso y conocedor de cómo hablan los mexicanos, respondió-.

"¡Te llama Max!".

Y no pasaron ni un segundo con tres milésimas cuando el peliazul ya tenia la bocina del teléfono en manos y le gritaba a su abuelo que colgase, porque oh sorpresa Maxie era su noviecito y pues... ¡Había que contestarle a la voz de ya!

"¡Max!" -grito todo feliz el ojimarrón-.

"¡Takao!" -le respondió la linda y jovial vocecita del norteamericano-.

"¡Max!" -dijo más lleno de emoción todavía-.

"¡Takao!".

"¡Max!".

"¡Takao!".

"¡Max!".

"¡Takao!".

Ok... pues pasaron como unos ¿Qué serán? Sopotocientos minutos más antes de que ambos chicos se dignasen a decir otra cosa que no fuesen los patéticos nombres que les puso Aoki Takao. Pero cuando lo hicieron, pues ni quien los callara.

"... y entonces por eso Hitoshi se fue de la casa ¡Uy si hubieses visto" -contaba el chico de la gorra, como si de una mujer chismosamente comunicativa lo estuviese diciendo-.

"No ¿En serio?" -y como que siguiéndole el juego el rubio también participaba demasiado en la plática-.

"Si pero eso ya es asunto viejo, por cierto ¿Sabes que estaba muy aburrido antes de que llamases?" -vaya lindo y drástico cambio de tema-.

"No ¿En serio?... pues fíjate que yo también, por eso te llame" -cuanta sinceridad-.

"Oh Max que lindo y considerado eres conmigo ¡No merezco un novio tan maravilloso como tu!" -y la verdad, no se lo merece-.

"Ya Taka-chan yo se que soy maravilloso, yo se" -modestia aparte desde luego- "¿Y que me dices? Creo que podríamos ir a alguna parte para animarnos".

"Si, me parece una genial idea ¿A dónde vamos?" -y el asunto ya comenzaba a parecerle interesante-.

"Bueno... no se".

"Hmmm..." -comenzó a pensar, si aunque les parezca increíble Takao A VECES piensa- "Ya se, podemos ir al antro (disco) preferido de mi hermano".

"Pero ¿Qué no se supone que ese era el lugar mas inseguro de la ciudad".

"No ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que a la policía le gusta andar por ahí porque dicen que esta muy bonito" -esta bien, ahí murió el pensamiento inteligente-.

"De acuerdo" -como buen niño inocente que es, se convenció- "Pero ¿Qué ese lugar no es solamente para mayores de edad?".

"Bueno si, pero ya encontraremos quien nos acompañe".

"Pero... ¿Quién? No tenemos a nadie... ¿Tu abuelo?" -silencio mortal... de acuerdo también esa era mala idea hasta que el nipones hablo de nuevo-.

"Alguien mas" -y otra vez el silencio porque se suponía que los dos estaban según pensando-.

"Oye... ¿Qué no era que Kai ya era mayor de edad?".

"No, para nada, se compro la credencial porque no quería esperar un año por ella ya sabes que como tiene dinero puede hacer lo que quiera" -explico errr... ¿inteligentemente? el peliazul-.

"Oh... ¿Y si le pedimos que nos acompañe?" -¿estamos en oferta de malas ideas o que?-.

"¡Ni locos! No hay fuerza humana en el mundo que logre eso ¡Nos va a mandar pero si bien lejos!".

"Oh vamos Taka-chan el que no arriesga no gana".

"Ay si tu... ¡Estamos hablando de Kai! .¿Quien en su sano juicio seria capaz de llamarle pidiéndole que nos acompañe?".

"Yo le voy a llamar" -sonríe ampliamente como el dulce niño que es-.

"Yo dije 'en su sano juicio' si ya se que tienes subida el azúcar y a veces no captas bien la realidad... bueno igual y puedes intentarlo pero... si algo te llegase a pasar soy libre tener otro novio ¿No?" -ay como se nota que lo quiere taaaaanto... -.

"Hem... si claro Takao, lo que tu digas, bueno déjame llamarle y ya después yo te vuelvo a llamar para decirte que paso".

"Esta bien, adiós Maxie y te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho" -waw y ahora se las da de cariñoso ¿Quién lo entiende?-.

"Si, si, yo también Taka-chan... adiós".

"Adiós".

Peeeero... pues ahí se quedan sin hem... decirse mucho que digamos porque se suponía ya debían colgar el teléfono pero ninguno de ellos se dignaba a hacerlo ¿Razones? Bueno solo ellos las sabrían.

"Ay Takao, cuelga" -expreso Max con su dulce, dulce tono de voz-.

"No Maxie, cuelga tu primero".

"No, tu primero".

"Que tu primero".

"No, tu primero".

"¿Los dos a las tres?".

"Si, a las tres..."

"Uno..."

"Dos..."

"Tres..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Por qué no colgaste?".

"Ay no, cuelga tu".

"Noooo... que tu primero..."

Eh... cof... cof... bueno sin duda alguna ese par se quería tanto, pero tanto que incluso actuaban como los típicos enamorados cursis, de esos que suelen mandarse cartitas de amor, hacerse poemas empalagosos, llamarse cada hora solo para preguntar que estaba haciendo el otro y donde esta, regalarse chocolates y peluches... y dedicarse a pasarse horas y horas diciéndose que se quieren mucho o... negarse a colgar el teléfono primero que el otro (hey, no lo digo porque haya tenido yo un novio así, pero créanme ya lo he visto antes ¬¬Uu).

Mientras tanto, en la mansión conocida como "Hiwatari" las cosas estaban relativamente en calma. El abuelo de Kai había muerto desde hacia ya tiempo (no les dije que me agradaba matarlo? XD que mala) por lo cual sin importar que tan joven resultase ser o no, el bicolor contaba con toda autoridad sobre las propiedades de la familia Hiwatari, tenia libre albedrío con sus acciones y decisiones sin nada que le molestase, oh al fin, añorada libertad ya estas aquí. ¿Y como aprovechaba su autonomía Kai? Bueno, se compro unos 30 coches, unas 20 motocicletas, 2 yates, 8 mansiones alrededor del mundo, una cadena restaurantera en Inglaterra, otra en Francia, una mas en roma, una en China y otra en Japón y no se que otras cosas que realmente no eran necesarias, pero al menos vivía tranquilo y feliz ¿Por qué feliz? Oh porque el lindo, lindo de Rei vivía con el ¿Por qué? pues porque ambos se habían confesado que se querían ¿Por qué? Ay porque YO lo digo así que relativamente su vida juntos era algo así como miel sobre hojuelas, o leche con chocolate o pastel con merengue (hmm ya me dio hambre jajaja). Y si Max y Takao no sabían que hacer en aquel día, bueno... Kai y Rei sabían que podrían hacer, porque estaban un tanto "ocupados" en sus propios asuntos... ejem!...

"Hmm... ¡Kai!" -clamaba el nombre del otro, con las mejillas encendidas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al bicolor por la espalda, que se encontraba sobre el-.

Y en respuesta solo obtuvo un gemido corto por parte del ojirojo, mientras se iba adentrando más en la calidez de su cuerpo. Porque si, cuando digo que ellos estaban "ocupados" es que realmente lo estaban. Kai besaba largamente el cuello de su chino mientras comenzaba a moverse de una manera enloquecedoramente placentera, y la habitación se llenaba de gemidos de ambas partes cuando el ritmo de ambas caderas se incremento.

Mas hubo un pequeño inconveniente, representado por el repentino y poco esperado repiquetear del teléfono que muy ino-por-tu-na-men-te sonaba justo en aquel momento, claro que los que estaban tan metidos en lo suyo decidieron no prestar atención... hasta que repentinamente se callo... pero de nuevo el aparatejo siguió repicando y repicando y pues la verdad es que hay veces en las que uno necesita concentración para disfrutar de las cosas (ustedes me entienden, neh? XD).

"Kai" -gimió suavemente el ojidorado, aun sintiendo al otro moverse en tu interior- "Kai" -repitió con mas insistencia esta vez- "El... teléfono" -si, el maldito teléfono que estaba moleste, y moleste-.

"Déjalo" -le ordeno mientras el seguía con lo suyo-.

Y si por un momento el chino quiso volver a concentrarse en lo que estaban... le fallo, ah que insistente era ese teléfono, y como que Kai comenzaba a notarlo también.

"Hmm... Kai déjame... contestar" -quiso separarse aunque realmente no era lo que deseaba, pero el otro no le dejo-.

"No hagas caso, se va a callar".

Y como se lo estaban esperando... no... el maldito teléfono no se callo.

"Voy a desconectarlo" -hablo el ruso, quien ya había perdido su valiosísima concentración-.

"No Kai ¿Y si es una emergencia?" -típico dialogo, de típico momento "intimo" cuando suena el típico teléfono... ¿A poco no?-.

"¡Hmpf!" -de muy, pero así lo que se dice MUY mala gana el otro abandono el cuerpo acanelado del oriental, dándole espacio para moverse-.

Y pues ya una vez interrumpidos pues... ni modo a contestar se había dicho. Rei se giro arrastrándose la roja sabana (que? A Kai le gusta el rojo) de costosa seda mientras que estiraba la mano y tomaba la bocina del teléfono.

"Diga" -aun recuperando el aliento, Rei fue el primero en hablar-.

"Rei, que gusto oírte ¿Qué me cuentas?" -dijo una muy alegre vocecita del otro lado de la línea-.

"Que manera de matar la inspiración" -el chino arqueo una ceja- "Max... ¿Qué pasa? .¿Quién se murió? .¿Quien los asalto? .¿Donde se perdieron? .¿En donde robaron? .¿A quien mataron? .¿Alguno esta herido? .¿Cuantos policías los persiguen?..." -hablando de personas extremistas, che neko exagerado porque estaba hablando con un tono de voz tan convincente que hasta Max pensó que el REALMENTE había cometido un crimen y por eso le estaba llamando-.

"Rei... Rei... ¡Rei¡Cálmate que no es nada de eso" -respondió el pobrecito americano azorado de tanta pregunta rara-.

"¿Entonces porque llamas?" -frunció el seño-.

"¿Estabas ocupado?" -que pregunta tan inocente-.

"¡No que va! Tu sabes que nunca tengo nada que hacer mas que esperar a que me llames cuando se te antoja" -sarcasmo marca "Hiwatari"... ¿Creían que Rei viviendo con Kai no se le iba a pegar una que otra cosa de el?-.

"¡Ay que bien que sea así! Porque mira que necesito pedirte un favor ¿Esta Kai ahí?".

"¿Qué quieres?" -ok... el neko ya se esta comportando muy a lo "Kai" será mejor que lo alejemos de el-.

"Pues mira, resulta que Takao y yo queremos ir a antro favorito de su hermano..."

"¿El que esta vetado por la ley como uno de los sitios mas peligrosos de la ciudad?".

"Ese mismo, pero Takao dice que no es cierto, que la policía se la pasa ahí porque le gusta el lugar, dizque hasta flores tiene" -inocencia o estupidez, vaya usted a saber- "Pero como somos menores de edad necesitamos que alguien tenga credencial, y como Kai ya la tiene pensamos en si quería venir con nosotros... así como un favor de amigos..."

"Hm... a ver, déjame decírtelo de una manera amable... ¿Estas loco Maxie? .¡Tu sabes que ni en mil años Kai pone un pie por ese lugar!".

"Oh por favor Rei, déjame hablar con el y convencerlo" -ay pobre Max, cree que puede convencer a Kai... seguramente también cree en el ratón de los dientes y el coco que se esconde debajo de la cama-.

Nuestro hermoso chino de manera olímpica se aguanto el ataque de la risa de esos que te ahogan y que no puedes parar de reírte como estúpido en al menos media hora o mas, y le paso el teléfono a Kai mientras el se ponía de pie para irse al baño... ¡Y morirse de la risa ahí! Mientras que el pequeño y adorable rubio le exponía su humilde petición a Kai, quien se boto de la risa sin consideración como si le acabasen de dar un litro de gas hilarante, a lo que el rubio no se lo tomo nada, pero para NADA bien la actitud de su amigo.

"Kai, hazlo por nosotros ¡Somos tus amigos!" -le replico el pobrecito, poniéndose rojito de la indignación-.

"Ah chinga... ¿Y ustedes que han hecho por mi?" -uy mejor ni hubiese preguntando-.

"¿Te acuerdas de la vez que atropellaste al gato de Rei con tu BMW y fui yo quien lo consoló diciéndole que lo mas seguro es que el gato se había escapado, pero la verdad era que lo metiste en una bolsa y lo tiraste por la carretera?".

"Bueno si pero..."

"Y de la otra vez, cuando Rei estaba muy feliz porque se había comprado un hermoso juego de té chino, y tu lo agarraste para jugar tiro al blanco con tu blade, y Takao se echo la culpa ¿Te acuerdas?..."

"Si también, pero eso no quiere de..."

"Y de aquella vez que Rei cumplía años, y tu confundiste los regalos con las cosas que habías comprado para su gato y terminaste regalándole un shampoo anti-pulgas y luego de que Rei lo vio le dijiste que había sido Takao y le echaste la culpa ¿Te acuerdas también?".

"¡Ay claro que si¡Pero...!"

"¡Y de la otra vez! Cuando por tu culpa confundieron a Rei con una chica en el centro comercial en la tienda de ropa y terminaron dándole un vestido, fui yo quien le dije que había sido mi culpa porque quería jugarle una pequeña broma y me dejo de hablar en dos semanas... ¡Seguro que ya te acuerdas!... ¿Continuo con la lista?".

"¡NO!... ya entendí el punto..." -whao! Aunque le doliese reconocerlo a Kai... definitivamente esta vez el pequeño y adorable rubiecito lo había dejado hecho polvo-.

"Que bien" -y Max sonrió amplia, pero muy ampliamente- "¿Entonces si vendrás con nosotros?".

El bicolor se quedo pensando en el asunto... no era por nada pero Mizuhara tenia muy, pero MUY buenos diálogos a su favor... si, aceptaba a que a veces era un poquitín, pero muy poco descuidado con su amado gatito oriental pero... ¡No era para tanto! Je...jeje... ¿Verdad?

"Esta bien, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago como un favor ¡No porque les deba algo!" -refunfuño-.

"¡Gracias Kai!" -y aunque usted no lo crea Maxie le gano al príncipe del hielo- "Los esperamos en una hora en el dojo de Takao ¡Bye!".

Y Max sin pena ni preocupación corto la llamada, justo cuando el chino lindo de siempre iba saliendo de la habitación de baño ya con ropa puesta (ósea, recordemos que antes no traía jajaja) y como siempre su estilo de ropa era algo así como diciendo -"Miren uso ropa china y soy sexy"- lo cual por cierto era totalmente verdad.

"Rei ponte listo, salimos para casa de Takao" -dijo el otro, como no queriendo ir... ¡Pues claro que no quería ir!-.

"¿K-Kai?" -los ojitos dorados del chino se abrieron enormemente-.

"No me malentiendas Rei... yo creo que como supuestos amigos que somos de vez en cuando tengo que hacerles algún favor, me dan tanta lastima los pobres..." -sep, dignas palabras de Kai sin duda alguna-.

Más Rei se quedo ahí de pie mirándolo bien el bicolor para ver si no se lo habían cambiado por otro, pero luego como que una idea así medio descabellada se le cruzo por la mente, avanzo hacia Kai y lo abrazo así de lo mas lindo.

"Oh ¡Kai!... que bueno y generoso eres ¡Me siento tan feliz! Si yo estaba completamente seguro de que un día de estos mostrarías con los demás el gran corazón que tienes" -decía muy pero muy contento el neko abrazando a su adoración-.

Y pues el ojiescarlata correspondió el abrazo de manera gustosa... si, bueno y géneros... aja, y los políticos de México eran honrados.

_**EnEnEnEnEn EnEnEnEnEn EnEnEnEnEn EnEnEnEnEn EnEnEnEnEn**_

Y pues afuera del dojo de la casa de Takao se reunieron todos al fin, pero claro si creyeron que Rei y Kai llegaron a tiempo, no señor... llegaron tres horas después de la hora en la que habían acordado ¿Por qué?... bueno no querían dejar nada inconcluso y pues desconectando el teléfono decidieron terminar con ciertos asuntos. Y pues el retraso ayudo, porque así Takao pudo pedirle permiso a su abuelo de que le dejase llegar al menos a eso de la media noche, mientras que Max le había pedido permiso a su madre para llegar a las nueve de la noche ¡Y Judy se escandalizo! Si que era muy, pero MUY tarde... pero como considero que su niño ya estaba creciendo necesitaba darle mas libertad y hasta media hora extra le dio, porque si, la mujer pretendía que el rubio llegase a las ocho treinta de la noche... hazme el favor.

Y pues Kai llego en su flamante Mercedes negro, con Rei en el asiento de copiloto y apagando la música bien cool que traía sonando en su hermoso sistema de sonido con boofer y toda la cosa.

"¡Orale Kai! .¡Que bonito!" -al instante Takao corrió hacia el auto-.

"¡Hey no lo vayas a babear!" -advirtió el orgulloso dueño-.

"Pero... ¿No es peligroso que lleves este auto Kai? Yo se que a donde vamos le gusta rondar mucho a la policía porque esta bonito, pero aun así un auto tan caro es muy llamativo y podrían querer robárselo" -como siempre el buen, buen Max hacia gala de su preocupación amistosa por sus amigos y las cosas de sus amigos... mas si le habían gustado a el... es mas ¿A quien no le gusta un Mercedes?-.

"Claro que no, tiene un sistema de seguridad infalible, Rei mete las manos" -y como el chino ya sabia perfectamente de que sistema de seguridad hablaba el otro, se quedo quietecito en su asiento- "Ahora Takao, intenta tocar el auto" -le dijo una vez que presiono un botón de color verde fosforescente en el panel-.

Y pues bien Takao tan obediente como es, fue y coloco su mano sobre la cajuela del auto y... y... recibió una linda descarga eléctrica de unos chorrocientosmil megavoltios que lo dejaron mas chamuscado que un pollo al carbón, así como cuando una mosca cae en esas trampas eléctricas y se retuercen y se mueren bien bonito.

"Ta... Takao ¡Nooooo!" -lleno de consternación Max se arrodillo intentando auxiliar a su caído novio- "¡Takao respóndeme por favor!" -pero el peliazul no daba señas de vida- "NO... TORITOOOOOO" -y se tiro a llorar todo un mar de lagrimas-.

"Kai" -el neko hermoso e inocente volteo a mirar al bicolor, que de la nada se había puesto unas gafas oscuras de lo mas fashonistas-.

"No se murió, solo quedo inconsciente" -despreocupadamente miro hacia donde estaba Max- "Anda ¡Súbanse ya! Que no tenemos todo el día, y... ¡No vayan a ensuciar los asientos!".

Y pues... como pudo Max tuvo que arrastrar al Takao hacia dentro de coche, Rei le hubiese ayudado normalmente, pero Kai estaba acariciándole la barbilla y diciendo cosas como -"¿Quién lo quiere? .¿Quien quiere a este neko tan lindo?"- y no se que otras tonterías mas, por lo cual se vio imposibilitado para ayudar a sus amigos. Casi como por milagro o arte de magia, el pobre rubio logro subir a al japonés, teniendo claro, mucho cuidado de no ensuciar nada porque en una de esas Kai se enoja y no... Kai enojado da miedo.

Para no hacer el cuento tan largo se pasaron el camino de una forma bien relajada, Kai manejaba como si trajese un auto formula uno, Takao gritaba como una adolescente que acaba de ver a su artista favorito en persona, Max prefería mantener sus azules ojitos cerrados mientras rezaba no se que cosas a no se que dios, y Rei iba cantando algo así como -"I so sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy..."- sin pena ni congoja alguna pues estaba bastante acostumbrado a la forma tan "magnifica" que tenia Kai de manejar.

Así atravesando media ciudad y en menos tiempo del esperado, llegaron al fin a la dichosa "Disco" que tantas ansias tenia Takao de conocer, pues su hermano le había hablado maravillas del lugar. Buscaron estacionamiento y después de dar un par de vueltas lo encontraron, todos bajaron y como era de esperarse Kai activo el sistema de seguridad, y justo cuando se fueron una mariposa (salida de la nada) bajo revoloteando sus hermosas alas, y delicadamente fuese a parar sobre el Mercedes negro, y cuando lo hizo... la pobre mariposa quedo hecha carbón.

Por su parte los chicos caminaron un par de cuadras, pasando por casas con cristales rotos, mucha gente sospechosa en las esquinas con cara de matones, un par de sonidos de disparo, y a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, pero muy, muy a lo lejos. Al fin dieron vuelta en una esquina y se encontraron con una enoooome, larrrga fila compuesta en su mayoría de adolescentes y algunos mal vivientes, todos cuchicheaban mientras esperaban su gloriosa oportunidad de entrar en el famoso "Hoyo Negro" que era así como se llamaba el antro mas popular de la ciudad (aunque fuese el peor, quizás por eso era tan popular) cuyo dueño era supuestamente un monje de nombre Miroku (XD)

"Cuanta gente" -el neko se sintió afligido-.

"¡Rayos! Yo quería entrar, con tantas personas tendremos suerte si nos formamos y entramos mañana" -inconforme con la situación, el chico de la gorra se cruzo de brazos-.

"Bueno será otro día...Además ya casi son las nueve y mi mami se puede enojar si llego tarde..." -los tres voltearon a ver raro a Max-.

"Bueno ya bola de peleles, nos vamos de aquí" -anuncio Kai dándose la vuelta y mas puesto que un calcetín para irse-.

"Kai" -oh pero la dulce voz del neko le detuvo-.

"¿Qué?" -se giro, para mirar los lindos ojos dorados de Rei fijarse en su persona como si fuese un cachorrito abandonado a media carretera de noche, con lluvia y hambre- "Argh ¡Rei!" -el pobre ruso tuvo que desviar la mirada- "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?".

"Por favor Kai, por favor" -dijo ahora, con un tono tan pero tan lindo como letal-.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" -se quejo sin mas remedio el otro- "Pero nunca JAMÁS vuelvas a mirarme así".

"¡Gracias Kai!" -alegremente el chino comenzó a seguirlo mientras que pensaba que esos ojos suyos eran armas sagaces de convencimiento-.

Y así todos siguieron a Kai como si fuesen unos borregos, pasaron por la laaaaarga fila de unos sopotocientos mil metros y llegaron al fin (exhaustos, con sed y medio deshidratados de tantos caminar XD) donde vieron que se encontraba un tipo todo matón cuidando la entrada, con lentes negros igual que su ropa, mas en su playera tenia grabado con letras rojas -"Killer in serie" - y efectivamente, el tipo tenia una cara de asesino peligroso que no podía con ella. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los otros tres se pusieron detrás de Kai mientras que el ruso encaraba "valientemente" al sujeto que era mucho mas alto que el, era como meter a pelear a un gato con un gran Danés, y créanme que el papel del gato no era de Rei en esta ocasión.

Kai y el tipo matón ese sostuvieron las miradas, miradas frías y asesinas... se decían tantas cosas malas entre ellos... el ambiente se volvió muy pesado, de hecho los ruidos de las calles cesaron, y las gentes que estaban en la enooooorme fila también se callaron... todo parecía ser como un duelo del viejo oeste, con la misma tensión y casi se podría jurar que el que perdiese también perdería la vida misma. En un determinado momento el bicolor mete rápidamente la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y todos a su alrededor se crispan esperando que lo peor pase en ese instante, Kai saca la mano rápidamente empuñando... empuñando... ¡Un fajo de billetes re-grande! Y se lo avienta al susodicho cuidador con cara de demente.

"¡Amigo!" -asombrosamente la expresión peligrosa del vigilante de la puerta se vuelve amable, agradable y sonriente- "¡Hombre! Me hubieses dicho que eras tu para dejarte pasar" -se guarda el fajo de billetes en una bolsa- "¿Con quien vienes?".

"Con ellos tres" -señala a los tres tipos que se esconden detrás suyo-.

"Adelante, pásenle, pásenle, con confianza" -el tipo se hace a un lado y hasta les abre la puerta (aunque la verdad, ni conoce a Kai XD)-.

"Hmpf" -Kai es el primero en comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada, donde por cierto todo se ve oscuro iluminado con rayos de colores y suena una música bien estruendosa-.

"Gracias" -Rei bien sonriente sigue a su ruso, porque la verdad es que el neko ya sabia que Kai ganaría porque tiene el poder mas grande... ¡El del dinero!-.

"Gra... gracias" -dijeron casi a coro Max y Takao, caminando con desconfianza porque la verdad no habían dejado de temerle al tipo-.

"Que se diviertan" -de lo mas amable el cuidador se despidió con la mano-.

Y justo cuando vieron eso los que habían estado en la fila por horas y horas y horas y horas y horas y horas, esperando su oportunidad para poder entrar, comenzaron a quejarse y lanzarle maldiciones al tipo, gritando y toda la cosa, cuando repentinamente justo se cierra la puerta el tipo se voltea y de nuevo tiene esa expresión peligrosa en el rostro, que da tanto, pero tanto miedo que hace que todos los de la fila se callen.

Adentro del susodicho antro el ambiente estaba... estaba... pues la verdad parecía así como una reunión estilo electro-satánica-orgía, con luces lasers y música que parece una mezcla de Rammstein con System of a Down (hey me gustan, son la ley ¬.¬).

"Hemm... chicos ¿Y si nos vamos?" -a Max aquel lugar no le daba para nada buena espina-.

"No, ahora nos quedamos, he pasado muchos problemas para que estemos aquí... nos quedaremos" -repuso Kai con un tono de voz autoritario, el mismo que usa para que no le puedan reclamar nada-.

"Quizás Max tiene razón" -tan maduro y sensato como siempre, Rei quería abogar por lo que fuese mejor-.

"Nah... ¡A mi me gusta! Vamos a tomar algo" -e ignorando olímpicamente a Rei, el peliazul se llevo arrastrando a Max, mientras que Kai se encogía de hombros y los seguía-.

Ósea ya sin nadie que lo escuchase, el pobre Rei se resigno a seguir a sus otros tres amigos, como por milagro divino de la gracia iluminada de ve tu a saber de quien, lograron pasar entre el montonal de chusma que había en el lugar y llegaron a la barra, donde hombre con un parche en el ojo de color negro, barba mal crecida limpiaba un vaso de cristal con un trapo que en realidad estaba mas sucio que limpio. El taberner... es decir, el hombre que daba las bebidas miro a los cuatro chicos largamente.

"¿Qué les sirvo?" -casi escupió esas palabras- "¿Un vaso de leche para cada uno?".

"¡No! .¿Como cree? Nosotros somos muy chicos para tomar esa clase de cosas" -se apresuro a hablar Takao-.

"¿No tendrá algo mas suave?" -pidió amablemente el rubio-.

"¿Ron, Vino?" -dijo arqueando la ceja-.

"A mi déme vodka" -si, si, fue Kai quien lo dijo ¿Quién mas si no?-.

"Entonces yo quiero vino tinto" -sonrió Maxie mientras hacia su pedido-.

"Yo quiero tequila y charanda" -si, Takaito nos salio pero si bien mexicano el pobre-.

"¿Y tu?" -el taberner... es decir, el señor que daba las inocentes bebidas le pregunto a Rei-.

"Yo no tomo NADA" -recalco la ultima palabra por si las dudas-.

"Que chico tan raro" -y así el taberner... es decir, el respetable señor del parche en el ojo decidió dedicarse a las bebidas que le habían encargado-.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué tener bebidas embriagantes en un antro? Bueno, pregúntenle a dueño que es Miroku (XD) Y así pues pasaron unos instantes más en los que los chicos fueron atendidos, y sin más decidieron tomar sus bebidas, y luego como que le agarraron gusto y tomaron mas, y mas, y mas, y mas, y mas... y pues así yo podría seguir por horas, pero solamente fue una y media. Rei se encontraba sobre su banco, con el codo recargado en la barra y la mejilla a su vez recargada en su puño mientras que miraba hacia un lado con una expresión de completo aburrimiento en el rostro.

"Se preguntaran..." -comenzó a hablarle a la nada entre tanto ruido (si, nunca les ha pasado? Ósea están tan, pero tan aburridos que hasta creen que le hablan a alguien XD)- "¿Por qué yo no tomo? .¿Soy el conductor designado? No... ¿Tengo cirrosis o algo parecido? No... ¿Me da miedo tomar alcohol? No... entonces ¿Por qué?... oh bien, yo odio muchas cosas en la vida, pero sin duda una de ellas es parecer estúpido..." -ok Rei seguía hablándole a su publico imaginario- "¿Por qué estúpido?" -de la nada se saca unos lentes y una tablilla con todo y bolígrafo- "No tomo porque..."

Justo en ese momento el chino se dio la vuelta, tan solo para observar como Takao "hablaba" animadamente con un par de personas, pero que se fueron al instante pues el nipones las estaba escupiendo peor de lo que soltaría baba un San Bernardo.

"...Consumir alcohol puede hacerte creer que puedes hablar con las personas sin escupirlas" -dijo el chino, regresando su vista y poniendo una paloma a la frase que acababa de decir y que casualmente tenia escrita ya ahí-.

Y pues bien, para darle más credibilidad a su recién "empezada" lista, el neko no necesito hacer nada más que girar la cabeza nuevamente, mirando para su desgracia como en un campo libre de gente que se encontraba arremolinada alrededor observaban atentamente y burlándose, como el lindo de Maxie ahora con ya muchas copas subidas se había animado a bailar... pero que por favor alguien ¡Por favor! Lo parase, porque el pobre estaba bailando de una manera tan pero tan extraña y ridícula que parecía que trataba de imitar algunos pasos de Michael Jackson, combinados con unos ataques epilépticos y los pasos de la canción "Asereje" de las Ketchum. Sintiendo una terrible pero muy terrible pena ajena el chino desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su tablilla mientras palomeaba otro de sus puntos.

"El consumo del alcohol puede influir mucho en tu forma de bailar" -dijo el precioso neko mientras de nuevo levantaba su vista-.

Vago por el montón de gentuza que había ahí, hasta que de gracia sus ojitos dorados volvieron a caer en cuenta sobre Takao, de acuerdo, la gente que antes se había alejado de el, ahora estaban a una distancia mas prudente mientras que se reían como locos maniacos desquiciados peligrosos (ósea, como yo XD) y aparentemente el peliazul también se reía de muy buena gana, el cuadro sin duda parecía como una buena reunión entre amigos, de no se porque los tipejos se reían mas específicamente de la babota que le estaba escurriendo al pobre nipones que parecía grifo de agua chorreando, pero claro, Takao estaba bastante ajeno a todo eso.

"Bien, el consumo de alcohol puede provocar que pienses que la gente se ríe CONTIGO" -y como se lo estaban esperando puso otra marca en la frase que ya tenia previamente escrita en la tablilla que se saco de la nada-.

De nuevo Rei indago con la mirada pero solo logro ver al rubio seguir bailando como un completo estúpido, pero cayo en cuenta de que faltaba algo... alguien, mejor ni se hubiese acordado porque repentinamente unos brazos apresar su cuerpo y un calido aliento chocar contra su oído.

"Kai... estoy ocupado dando una explicación ¿Te importaría?" -ósea, Rei hablaba de la supuesta "explicación" que le hacia a su supuesto "publico" sobre el motivo por el cual el no tomaba (déjenlo, es esquizofrénico)-.

"Pero Rei... te ves tan lindo esta noche" -oh si, nuestro bicolor también se le había pasado la mano con el vodka-.

"Oh no Kai, no empieces" -y claro, como Rei ya sabia que se traía entre manos el otro, lógicamente que pensaba en detenerlo-.

"Hhmm" -ok, eso significaba que le valía un comino las quejas del pelinegro-.

"¡Kai!" -se quejo cuando sintió los labios del otro besar su cuello sensualmente (se enoja por eso? hey muchas de nosotras daríamos un par de cosas por estar en su lugar, a poco no? neko ingrato XD)-.

Lamentablemente para Rei, el bicolor no hizo caso y prácticamente lo cargo para no tener que llevárselo arrastrando a vayan ustedes a saber que lugar, así que en un ultimo intento desesperado, el chino alcanzo su tablilla y palomeo otra frase que decía mas o menos así -"El consumo de alcohol puede provocarte arrebatos que resultan en mal para quien se te ponga en el camino"-. Y así pues... el pobre, pobre neko resulto ser victima de hemm... ustedes ya saben de que fue victima.

Bueno después de no se cuanto tiempo, y de que la fiesta extraña y medio salvaje del antro de Miroku siguiese, por ahí de entre algún rincón de alguna parte en algún lugar, tenemos que desde lo mas oscurito salio nuestro pobre, pobre neko tratándose de arreglar la camisa china que se le ve tan sexy, sin mencionar que esta todo sonrojado. Y antes de que "alguien" lo jale de nuevo hacia donde estaba, rápidamente corrió entre toda la plebe que estaba cantando, bailando, peleando, fumando, tomando y/o haciendo algo ilícito. Por milagro divino de la gracia iluminada de no se quien, Rei pudo llegar a su lugar junto a la barra, que asombrosamente se encontraba intacto sin que nadie llegase a ocupar el banco en el que estaba sentado (raro, no?) y tomo su tablilla que por cierto seguía con todo y bolígrafo sin que nadie se la hubiese robado (insisto, que raro). Volteando sus ojitos dorados para todas partes con el inconsciente miedo de que Kai se le apareciese de nuevo (nah, se hace de rogar nada mas XD) decidió continuar con la lista. De nuevo busco a sus amigos esperando que siguiesen por ahí y si, para su sorpresa vio a Takao y a Max pero claro, haciendo cosas que solo le daban más credibilidad a su hermosa y amada lista. Y bien, pues Takaito esta vez estaba... estaba... bueno estaba en una pose muy muy extraña que si se usa la imaginación podría tratarse de una pose de artes marciales, y por cierto con esa misma pose estaba amenazando a alguien pero de lo borracho que estaba hasta se tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro, y el tipo con el que se estaba peleando tenia un muy sospechoso parentesco con Rick. El caso es que al ultimo el tipo con parecido de Rick, le dio un certero, letal y magnifico golpe en la cara que mando a Takao al suelo en completo K.O. lo cual hizo que Rei palomease otra cosa de su lista.

"El consumo de alcohol puede llevarte a creer que tienes poderes místicos de Kung Fu" -y como buen amigo que es ya se iba levantar a ayudar al nipones, cuando un chirrido hizo que toda la música y los presentes se callasen-.

Si, un chirrido horrible, que parecía ser sacado de una voz infernal proveniente del averno mismo, todos se taparon los oídos pidiendo piedad, perdón por sus pecados y rogando que la tortura se acabase, incluso el pobrecito del pelinegro se estaba retorciendo y deseando ser sordo. Y pues tenemos que ese horrible, pero horrible horrible graznido era nada mas y nada menos que la dulce vocecita de Max, quien estaba encima del puesto del DJ con un micrófono y cantando vayan ustedes a saber que asquerosa canción. La tortura (y no hablo de la de Shakira) continuo instantes mas, antes de que el mismo Kai quien por cierto ya se le había bajado CASI toda la borrachera solamente por escuchar a Maxcito cantar, salio de entre las sombras (que era mas o menos por donde se había jalado a Rei xD) y tomando una silla que estaba "casualmente" por ahí, la arrojo con tanta fuerza y puntería que le dio certeramente a Maxie y quien fue a dar al piso completamente noqueado terminando así con su "concierto", mientras que todos los presentes se destapaban los oídos y levantaban las manos alegremente y aplaudiendo al misterioso "héroe" que los salvo. Así ya mas calmado, Rei NUEVAMENTE tomo su tablilla y palomeo otra frase.

"El consumo del alcohol puede hacerte creer que tu SABES cantar bien" -dijo, como ya saben, a su publico imaginario-.

Lo siguiente que vemos ahora es la puerta trasera del antro abrirse, mientras nuestros cuatro héroes son sacados a patadas del lugar y caen hermosamente sobre el suelo, mientras que la puerta se cierra bruscamente y así ellos quedan solos, golpeados, borrachos, mareados y abandonados en la calle.

"El consumo del alcohol puede hacer que termines desorientado en un lugar que no conoces" -dijo el nekito lindo mientras ponía otra palomita en su tabla y se la guardaba entre las ropas- "Y bien..." -volteo hacia un lado donde no había nadie- "¿Ahora ya entienden porque yo no tomo?" -dijo, como queriendo dejar en claro sus motivos para no hacerlo-.

"Rei... ¿A quien demonios le estas hablando?" -pregunto Kai, quien por cierto solamente estaba mareado ahora-.

"A nadie Kai" -volteo sonriendo enormemente-.

"Hmpf... mejor ayúdame a llevar a estos dos al auto para largarnos de aquí" -dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa-.

"Esta bien".

Y así pues, entre los dos se llevaron a Max y a Takao quienes estaban golpeados e inconscientes ¿Cómo lo lograron? Ay cosas que una autora no puede decir. El caso es que cuando llegaron al Mercedes de Kai, encontraron dos gatos achicharrados, un perro, siete mariposas y cinco ratas al alrededor... lo que comprueba que el sistema de seguridad de Kai es infalible, afortunadamente no encontraron a ninguna persona... ¿O si? El caso es que pusieron al rubio y al ojimarrón atrás, con todo y cinturones de seguridad, Kai como siempre fue el que iba manejando y Rei a su lado observando el lindo paisaje nocturno de una carretera desolada a eso de las tres de la mañana, y el chino pensaba que todo se había acabo muy pero muy temprano. En el camino noto que su novio se veía cansado además de que seguramente todavía no se le bajaba completamente lo ebrio, así que como buen neko que es se decidió a ayudar, le dijo a Kai que el manejaba para que así pudiese descansar, el bicolor no se opuso a la idea y cambiaron de lugar y apenas si Rej tomo el volante, Kai se recargo en el asiento quedándose completamente dormido. Como estaba muy aburrido decidió irse por el camino panorámico, y mientras se le ocurrió la idea de que podía llamar a las casas de Takao y Max avisando que por lo tarde se quedarían en casa de Kai (alias, mansión). Así que saco su flamante celular Motorola C2550 (que amablemente Kai le compro) y primero marco al dojo de Takao y en cuanto le respondió su abuelo y le dijo lo que pasaba, mando a Rei al carajo diciéndole que no le importaba que le pasase a su nieto malagradecido. Bueno, el chino no le tomo importancia así que marco el numero de la casa de Max, pero tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se metió a un libramiento.

"Di...ga" -contesto la voz adormilada de un hombre, quien Rei supuso que era el padre de Max-.

"Señor Mizuhara, soy yo Rei" -pero justo en ese momento se le atravesó un auto y rápidamente giro el volante esquivando el choque de milagro-.

-"¿Rei?".

"Si, le llame porque..." -y nuevamente otro auto se le atravesó en el camino, freno repentinamente y el auto paso de largo yéndose a estrellar contra un árbol- "¡Cafre fíjate por donde manejas!" -le grito Rei al tipo mientras que miraba hacia atrás (porque el auto de Kai era un convertible XD)- "Como le decía señor" -regreso su atención al teléfono- "Le llamo porque quería decirle que Max..." -y justo en ese momento dos autos iban contra el, ágilmente giro el volante pisando el acelerador y saliéndose del camino mientras los esquivaba para volver de nuevo a la carretera, los otros dos se golpearon entre si-.

"_A todos los conductores, se les informa que hay un borracho conduciendo en sentido contrario en el libramiento del Este_" -se escucho decir la voz de la radio que traía encendida-.

"¿Uno?" -exclamo Rei incrédulo- "El borracho serás tu ¡Porque hay un chingo!" -dijo al tiempo que esquivaba otro auto- "Señor Mizuhara..." -regreso su atención al teléfono, y por cierto estaba conduciendo con una sola mano- "Le digo que le llamo porque como ya es muy tarde no creo que podremos llevar a Max a..." -y justo en ese momento un camión venia directo hacia el, rápidamente cambio de carril pero oh sorpresa, otro auto venia, sin embargo giro el volante metiéndose al otro carril y salvándose de chocar nuevamente, mientras que ya se escuchaban los claxon enloquecidos de los autos- "¡El idiota lo serás tu estúpido!" -replico Rei cuando un auto paso a su lado pitándole y el conductor le había dicho no se que cosas- "Como decía, no vamos a poder llevar a Max a su casa, por lo cual se va a quedar en la de Kai ¿Le parece? Bueno solo llame para avisarle... bueno eso era todo, adiós" -y corto la llamada-.

En casa de Max, Judy que se encontraba desmayada desde que dieron las nueve cinco y Max no había llegado, el padre del rubio también se encontraba tirado en el suelo e inconsciente con la bocina del teléfono a un lado (digo, quien no se desmaya después de escuchar como viene manejando Rei?). Mientras Rei acababa de esquivar otro auto que fue a desbarrancarse del camino, cuando repentinamente venia mirando hacia atrás, volteo solo para encontrarse como un enorme trailer de doble semi-remolque venia hacia el transportando una carga de gas. El chino puso las dos manos sobre el volante y giro cambiando el carril pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Otro trailer idéntico venia al lado, sin mas que hacer manobrio pisando aun mas el acelerador y cambiando la velocidad a séptima (si, tiene siete velocidades el coche, como la ven?) y solo el sabe como diablos le hizo porque el peso del auto fuese a caer del lado izquierdo lo que hizo que quedase en dos ruedas logrando así pasar por el estrecho espacio que había entre los dos trailer. Y justo cuando creyó que ya la había librado, dos autos mas venían a estamparse hacia el, giro completamente el volante mientras que se escuchaba el rechinido de las llantas, se metió de reversa a toda velocidad en un carril esquivando un auto y después giro el volante saliendo hacia el otro carril mientras que pasaba de largo el otro auto, el Mercedes derrapo por en medio de la carretera haciendo giros mortales mientras que se escuchaban los otros automóviles estrellarse. Al fin atravesando la carretera el automóvil se paro, Rei aun mantenía las manos en el volante con una expresión completamente neutra y serena en el rostro, como si tratase de acordarse de algo. Volteo sus ojitos dorados hacia un lado y comprobó que su novio seguía completamente dormido, volteo hacia atrás y vio a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos pero todavía inconscientes. ¿Cómo se habían salvado? Bueno, los cuatro tenían el cinturón de seguridad puesto (Este segmento fue patrocinado por la **_Sociedad de Cafres al Volante_**, recuerda: "¡Usa el cinturón de seguridad!"). Comprobando que todo estaba bien Rei se quito el cinturón y apago el auto mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba (...se preguntaran ¿Cómo demonios le hizo Rei para manejar de esa forma y salir con vida?... bueno, es que el neko hizo de doble en las películas "_Rápido y Furioso_" y "_Mas Rápido, Mas Furioso_" así de simple XD). El ojidorado comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del automóvil como buscando algo con la mirada, y cuando ya se iba a resignar se dio cuenta de algo... de algo terrible...espantoso... horripilante...se dio cuenta de que...

"¡Le hice un rayón a la pintura! .¡Kai me va a matar!" -y así era, la pintura tenía un rayón pequeño, ligero y que seguro no costaría ni cuatro dólares repararlo, pero aun así el neko se puso a llorar a moco tendido-.

Luego de superar su traumatizante "rayón de pintura" del coche, Rei se recupero recordando su terapia que consistía en "respirar profundamente y contar hasta cinco" y así sin mas pudieron llegar a la mansión de Kai (por favor, no pregunten que mas pudo haber pasado en el camino). Y tum, tum, tummm... ¡Adivinen que paso!... bueno, Kai se despertó y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado, se bajo lo mas concha posible bostezando y yéndose a caminar hacia la puerta de su mansión mientras que el chino le veía confundido.

"¡Kai!" -le grito haciendo que se detuviese-.

"¿Qué?" -se volteo con los brazos cruzados-.

"¿Vamos a dejar a los chicos ahí o que?" -pregunto el lindo, lindo de Rei mientras bajaba del auto y señalaba a Takao y Max que seguían, dormidos/inconscientes en el asiento de atrás-.

"Si, sube la capota y déjalos ahí" -despreocupadamente el otro se encogió de hombros y saco las llaves para abrir la puerta-.

De muy mala gana el neko hizo lo que le dijeron, porque digo primero Kai muy cariñoso con el y ahora esto, neh, pero siempre era así, primero se emborrachaba y lo acosaba, luego se le iba bajando y lo trataba como un desconocido... definitivamente el alcohol le hacia mal al ruso. Cuando el pelinegro termino se asegurar el auto, y se encamino hacia la mansión entrando en ella, iba pensando en si le había bajado los vidrios a la ventana para que no se asfixiasen sus amigos, bueno el SU-PO-NÍA que lo había hecho por lo cual no se preocupo mas. Llego a la habitación que compartía con Kai y lo encontró a el ya muy cómodamente cambiado y listo para dormir. Cansado MUY cansado de ese día tan agitado, Rei también se fue a cambiar (oigan, ser el único parco y que piensa "racionalmente" es cansado) y ya cuando estaba listo se fue a la cama pero antes de llegar, accidentalmente se golpeo el pie con la pata de la cama y soltó un par de maldiciones en chino que solo el entendía.

"¡Rei ya duérmete por amor a lo insano!" -se quejo Kai enderezándose en la cama, pues digamos que ya estaba un tanto irritable porque comenzaba a llegarle la resaca de la borrachera que se puso-.

"Pero Kai" -el pobrecito puso ojitos de cachorrito regañado-.

"Mira Rei sabes que te amo y todo, pero también es cansado tener que estarte soportando cuando salimos ¡Siempre terminas sobrio y haciendo idioteces! Y soy yo quien tiene que sacarte de lo que estés haciendo por tu propio bien, además de que me cuesta mucho traerte de regreso a casa porque a veces no paras de decir cosas como -¡Kai ese te saliste del camino! .¡Kai atropellaste a un niño! .¡Kai esta calle es de un solo sentido! .¡Kai vas a estrellarte con ese poste! .¡Kai te subiste a la banqueta!- ¿Ves? Cosas como esas son las que me ponen de mal humor después de que con todo y mi dolor de cabeza te traigo de regreso de esas fiestas a las que vamos, y para colmo hoy tuve que sacarlos a ti, a Max y a Takao de ese antro ¡Y manejar de regreso! Definitivamente Rei, necesito descansar de todo lo que hago por ustedes, así que ya duérmete" -dijo, y lo mas cínicamente que pudo se volvió a tirar en la cama jalando las mantas-.

Después del "discurso" de Kai, el chino parecía ser que tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo ante lo que acababa de escuchar mientras que los dedos de sus manos se movían ansiosamente.

"Kai..." -susurro a lo que el ruso lo ignoro- "¿Sabes una cosa?" -se acerco a la cama silenciosamente- "_Esta noche..._ ¡DUERMES AFUERA!"

Tres minutos después...

"¡Rei! .¡REI! .¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! .¡REIIIIIIIII!" -insistía locamente el bicolor, golpeando con violencia la puerta de "su" habitación, que por poco más y tiraba-.

Mientras que en la habitación cómodamente y con toda la cama para el, Rei ya casi se dormía, con unos tapones de algodón estratégicamente colocados en sus felinos oídos para evitar cualquier ruido y/o voz molesta proveniente de afuera le molestase.

"¡Rei! .¡Te estoy hablando! .¡Rei!... esta bien, esta bien ¡Lo siento! Ahora déjame entrar... Rei... ¿Rei?... ¡Reiiiiiiiiii!" -oh si, el neko ya se había quedado dormido sin duda alguna-.

♠♠♠♠ **F I N ♠♠♠♠**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

What fuck is this?... oh... es una de mis locuras supongome yo XD jajajajaja diox... definitivamente ya se me olvido como hacer comedia ¡Oh fracaso de mi! Pero wenuh... sho se que no les gusto, así que mejor ni les pregunto. Etoo... NeKoT sha que era para ti... ¡Quise ponerlo como me lo pediste! En serio, pero mientras iba escribiendo, en alguna maldita parte, en algún malito punto de la maldita historia, perdí el maldito hilo de las malditas cosas que malditamente pensaba poner... de acuerdo ya maldije lo suficiente, me siento vagamente mejor, espero que al menos te haya agradado un poquititititito, sino, creo que vendría siendo hora de que cambie de oficio y me dedique a lavar platos y barrer pisos en vez de "escribir" ñ.ñ wenuh, Créanme no querrán saber que partes de la historia fueron tomadas de hechos reales, pero les daré la pista de dos solamente, la primera: Yo no tomo por las mismas razones que Rei XD y la segunda: Una nunca sabe que tantas cosas puede hacer tu amigo si lo llegas a poner al volante del coche de su madre. Las demás situaciones reales imagínenselas ustedes...wenuh sha no se que mas podría decir... así que sha me voy... ¿Alguien leyó esto? ... supongo que gracias ñ.ñ

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. _"...Soy una soñadora... que algún día volara con sus propias alas..." _╋


End file.
